A big and a small dog
by Errol's Feather
Summary: One drunken night Regina makes a mistake after having an argument with her wife Emma. It is only when Emma wakes her the next day she realizes how big it was. All she wanted was to give her wife the perfect gift. Fluff and humor.


_**Authors Note: **_Found this picture online and suggested someone do a prompt of it. Ended up with this myself just for fun. One-shot.

* * *

_**A big and a small dog**_

Regina Mills had done many stupid things in her life, both in her younger day and current days. Still the one that everyone would always remember was the time she went to buy a dog for her wife, Emma. In hindsight she would always remind herself that buying animals when drunk was never a good idea to begin with.

It had all started when she had forgotten Emma's birthday. The cruel irony was that she had marked it on her calendar and even put off time to buy the gift, which was a dog. The blonde had been rather sad about their son leaving the nest and going off to college. Recently the brunette couldn't help to see her longing eyes whenever someone passed them on the street with a dog. She had therefore made an appointment with a farmer that a few months back had a litter. When the day came for her to get the appointed dog she however couldn't go as she was on called at work. She had cursed under her breath as she rescheduled. Sadly the farmer couldn't see her before after Emma's birthday and so Regina made a mental note to make a cute card telling Emma that her birthday surprise would come a little later. She had put the card in her purse even not to forget.

She then had forgotten about it when she had worked night and day in the time before the birthday. It had even come to a point where she worked so much she practically lived at the hospital and forgot the world outside. In short it all resulted in herself coming way too late to the surprise party for her wife and Emma told her to sleep elsewhere than their bed. She had been hurt and upset. Regina had tried to plead her forgiveness, but it hadn't work. She couldn't even blame Emma for it. So she ended up spending the evening with her sister, blaming herself over too many glasses of wine. She then insisted it was a good idea to go and get the damn dog from the farmer and have it home by morning. That would fix everything and make Emma forgive her.

Zelena, not as drunk as her sister had tried to reason, but had gotten nowhere. The brunette was going to get the dog no matter what happened, even if it was by then 2 am in the morning. The redhead know her sister well enough to know that she had decided to do something, it would happen.

The only flaw in that plan was that neither was sober enough to drive at this point. The brunette was on the verge to call a cab, when Zelena's wife Ruby came in the door. She had found the two and agreed to get the dog, but only if Regina promised to sleep downstairs and not wake Emma when they got to her house. Regina had promised she would do that. So the three had gotten in Ruby's pickup truck and driven to the farm, where Regina had woken a not happy farmer from his sleep. She had then gotten not only one dog, but two, one smaller and one bigger. She would not listen to any logic from the other three when it came to the bigger dog and so the three others gave up and drove her home.

Ruby and Zelena had carried Regina and her two pets inside as she had fallen asleep on her way there. Ruby looked at the younger woman asleep on one of the couches, saying, "You are aware she will yell at us in the morning for not stopping her."

"She can yell as much as she wants, dear. I am not driving back with the animals," Zelena said with a sigh.

"You are not going to let her live this down are you, dear?" Ruby said with a small laughter.

"No," said Zelena with a smile. She bent down to press a kiss into her sister's dark strands before they sneaked out. She would gladly take the yelling in the morning if it came to it as she in general found the situation hilarious.

* * *

Emma Mills had woken up early the next morning by some noises downstairs. She groaned as she knew it was her wife most likely. She was still not happy with her. It wasn't any new that either forgot themselves to their jobs. She being a police officer and Regina a doctor, that was how they meet. The blonde had an accident at work and Regina had been the doctor present. The blonde hadn't been able to speak at first, because she was so stunned by the doctor's beauty. The doctor however didn't seem to even take notice. She only cared for Emma's injury. A broken wrist that had taken nine weeks to heal.

She had even come back more than once for Regina to check the progress. She had been worried Emma used it too much in her field spite the fact she had told her not to. Once it had healed, there was really no need for them to see each other anymore, only the brunette couldn't live with that. She had shown up at the police station asking for Emma, wanting to ask her out. That was the cutest gesture ever in Emma's book, the older woman standing there with some flowers in her hands. She had nervously waiting for Emma to appear, when she finally did she had with a shivery voice asked if she would join her for dinner.

A gesture the blonde did not decline, mostly because Regina was hot since she first lay eyes on her. And so they had gone out a few times, and somewhere between that and crazy work hours ended up together. They had a happy relationship and a son as a proof of it. A son they had gotten later in life as both had been busy with their careers. Still when he saw the light of day, they two of them couldn't have been happier, the two of them and their families. He was the little prince, a glimmer of light in their otherwise serious lives. The one that made them both smile when it all seemed hopeless.

Both had cried when they sent him off to college a few moths prior and the blonde had felt down after it. The house had seemed so empty without him, mostly due to their different shifts lately. She hardly seen her wife for the past few months, suspecting she couldn't be home when Henry was not. Maybe that was why she had looking forward to her birthday, knowing she would see her then. After all Regina had promised she would be there that evening and night.

It didn't happen though, as there was another emergency at the hospital. Emma heard the noises again, wondering if she had been to hard on her in the argument the night before. Telling her that she never put her first and that she didn't love her anymore. She knew it wasn't true, and that Regina did love her more than life itself. It was only because she was disappointed and hurt at the time her words came out before she could draw them back.

A tear running down her face, due to a guilt she should not feel. It wasn't her that messed up this time, but lord knows she had so more than once. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on her, she had apologized over and over. A sigh as she got out of bed, hating how she missed when Regina was not in it. A groan as she stood up, her body was not as young as it used to be, having turned forty-five the previous say. Maybe she should just not go in today.

Slowly she made herself downstairs seeing what caused the noise. Entering the living room she saw, a little puppy fighting with Regina's precious little palm tree. The plant was quite tall but the dog wouldn't take that as a disadvantage. It simply dragged on is green leaves making little barks and growing noises. Emma chuckled lifting it up saying, "Where did you come from, little one?"

It was then she heard light snored from the couch and her head got turned towards it. Regina's chest going up and down as she was peacefully sleeping. Something twitched Emma's heart strings seeing her like that and a smiled graced her lips. She smiled at the puppy whispering, "Did mama bear bring you home?"

It made a small bark and happily licked her face. It was only then she saw something else on the other couch, a calf. No that couldn't be right could it, a calf in their home. A dog made sense as it would make up for the 'loss' of their son, but a calf…

"Regina?" Emma tried, there had to be a logical explanation.

"Mmm," she got as an answer. She was still far away.

"Regina?" she tried again a bit harder.

"What?" she got in a sharp tone from the brunette. Sharper than she meant to. She bit her tongue as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you for the puppy, but why a calf?" Emma wondered a little amused.

"Calf, what are you talking about, Swan?" Regina asked annoyed. She only used her wife's birth name when she was frustrated. She looked at her wife holding the puppy, it melted her heart. She sighed as she added, "I got you two dogs, a small and a large to make up for last night."

"Uhm, then I think you got screwed over good," Emma tried. She was sure she most likely happened. That Regina having a few glasses too much and made an honest mistake. After all the puppy and the calf had the same color pattern.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked confused. She looked at where Emma was nodding towards. It was then it all came back to her, Zelena asking is she really wanted the animal…Jesus she had to have been so out of it. She sighed heavily, "I can't seem to get anything right these days. Not us, not your birthday, not even this."

"Awww sweetheart," Emma sat down next to her. She pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She could imagine how she felt how she felt having been there more than once herself. Oh how she loved this woman that right now seemed to be so frustrated.

"I just wanted to give you the perfect gift, to be there for you yesterday. Now it is all ruined and you hate me," she shook her head. She just wanted to curl up and cry.

It was not very often she admitted defeat the blonde knew. It wasn't even that often she saw her wife on the verge of crying and so she took the moments whenever she could get them. She pressed a few more kisses to her cheek, then she said, "It is alright. I know you tried. Besides I love my gifts, they are perfect. Although Molly may have to live in the garden when she gets bigger. Besides I could never hate you."

"So you want to keep the calf?" Regina wondered with a frown.

"I don't see why not; he is a gift after all. Now why don't I take them for a walk and you freshen up?" Emma suggested with a small smile.

Regina didn't object to that. She wouldn't object to Emma wanting to keep the cow either, after all she did buy it for her. Even if it was a mistake. She kissed her lips before she walked upstairs to the shower, shaking her head. She in the background heard Emma say, "I know you are a he, but I am going to call you Molly in any case."

She heard the small bull made a happy sound, clearly happy with his name. It was only Emma she knew that could give a small bull a female name. She sighed again before going into the bathroom, getting undressed only to let the hot water flow over her. It wasn't all bad she knew; glad her gifts hadn't failed. It was only then she decided never to get gifts under the influence again, at least not animals.

Of course it was too early for them both to know just how much happier their family life would be just because of Regina buying a big and small dog to make her wife happy.

* * *

Feedback is always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
